descendantsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Jay
Jay ist eine der Hauptfiguren aus den DisneyChannel-Filmen Descendants - Die Nachkommen and Descendants 2 - Die Nachkommen. Er wird von Booboo Stewart gespielt. Er ist der Sohn von [[Jafar|'Jafar']]. Er ist gutaussehend, punkig und schelmisch. Als Sportler sorgt Jay für die "Muskeln", als er und seine Freunde zu Auradon Prep eingeladen wurden. Er ist ein Dieb, ein Betrüger, ein hübscher, schlagfertiger Junge mit Charme, dessen Lügen so schön und silbrig sind wie seine Augen. Hintergrund Er hat eine Vorliebe für Diebstahl, was ihn zu Hause auf der Insel der Verlorenen beschäftigte. In Auradon nutzt er seine Sportlichkeit als Starspieler im Turnierteam. Durch das Turnier ist er zum ersten Mal der Teamarbeit ausgesetzt und hilft den anderen Bösewichten, ihren Wert bei der Durchführung ihres Plans zu verstehen. Persönlichkeit Jay ist ein hinterhältiger, selbstbewusster und hübscher Kerl. Jay wurde erzogen, um zu glauben, dass er alles bekommen und auch andere vergessen muss. Er ist rachsüchtig wie Mal und er ist athletisch. Als Sohn von Jafar möchte Jay den Respekt seines Vaters gewinnen, indem er den "großen Preis" stiehlt. Jay hat immer seinen Charme gehabt, um auf der Insel zu finden, was er will. Wie die anderen wurde Jay von seinen Eltern nie Zuneigung gezeigt. Wenn er also ins Turnierteam kommt, bekommt er eine Chance zu sehen, wie es ist, ein Teil von etwas Besonderem zu sein. Es hat sich gezeigt, dass er kleptomanische Tendenzen hat, da er häufig Gegenstände stiehlt. Er kann auch ein Schwarm sein, denn er hat mit mehreren Mädchen, sowohl im Film als auch in der Serie geflirtet, darunter Lonnie, Audrey und CJ. Er neigt dazu, sehr rau zu sein und kämpft gerne mit anderen oder drängt diejenigen, die ihm im Weg stehen, wie in seinem ersten Tourneymatch gezeigt. Im weiteren Verlauf des Films wächst er immer mehr und genießt Freundschaft. Er sagt Mal, Evie und Carlos, dass sie zusammenarbeiten müssen, um den Zauberstab zu stehlen. Ebenfalls hat er Evie vor Chad beschützt. Am Ende des Films ist er entschlossen, gut zu werden, obwohl er seine kleptomanischen Wege noch nicht vollständig aufgeben muss. Darüber hinaus scheint er seine harte Konfrontationshaltung beizubehalten und wird mit denen, die ihn verärgern, wie etwa mit Carlos in Episode 10 von Verhexte Welt, in Kämpfe geraten. In dem Roman "Return to the Isle of the Lost" zeigt er ein sanftmütiges und kluges Äußeres, als er den Angriff von Chad mit Schritt nimmt und seine Gier davon abhält, die Golden Cobra zu konfrontieren. Es wird gezeigt, dass Jay zu einer älteren Bruderfigur innerhalb der BK-Gruppe herangereift. Besonders schützt er die Mädchen, Mal und Evie, in Bezug auf romantische Beziehungen und ihre Feinde. Außerdem zeigt er sich als brüderlich und scherzt mit Carlos, ähnlich wie älteren Bruder zu einem jüngeren. Aussehen Jay wird als ein Junge mit langen Haaren beschrieben, der muskulös ist. Er hat dunkle Schokoladenbraune Augen, die vor allem die Mädchen bezaubern könnten. Er trägt eine Jacke, blaue Jeans und eine rote Mütze. Rollen Filme Descendants - Die Nachkommen Im Film Descendants - Die Nachkommen wird er während des Songs Rotten to the Core gezeigt, er stiehlt Gegenstände und verursacht mit seinen Freunden Chaos. Er stiehlt auch ein paar Sachen einschließlich einer Lampe und gibt sie seinem Vater, obwohl es nicht funktioniert. Als er anch Auradon kommt, geht er mit seinen Freunden zur Auradon Prep und kämpft mit Carlos, weil er alle kostenlosen Süßigkeiten aus der Limosine gegessen hat. Später versucht er eine Jacke von Carlos zu nehmen, einfach weil er sie mochte und wird gezwungen, sie zurückzugeben. Er versucht erfolglos mit Audrey zu flirten und wird später von Doug in die Schlafsäle begleitet. Dort schmeißt er alle Sachen hin, die er gestohlen hat, obwohl Mal ihm sagt, dass es sinnlos ist, da sie Auradon regieren werden und dann das Zeug bekommen können. Er beginnt, Videospiele mit Carlos zu spielen, bis Mal befiehlt, sich zu konzentrieren und ins Museum zu gehen, um den Zauberstab zu stehlen. Er lacht über das Spindelrad, das ihre Mutter benutzt hatte, um Dornröschen zu verfluchen. Zusammen mit Mals Versuchen sie die Wache zu verzaubern, damit er einschläft und die verschlossene Tür zu öffnen. Er versucht die verschlossene Tür aufzubrechen, aber Mal öffnet sie, bevor er kann. Sie gehen durch das Museum und er sieht eine Wachsfigur seines Vaters, bevor er geht und den Zauberstab findet. Er versucht den Zauberstab mit Gewalt zu ergreifen, aber die Magie-Barriere ist zu stark und löst den Alarm aus. Die vier laufen weg und müssen zur Schule gehen. Er geht mit Mal, Evie und Carlos zum Heilungskurs und schafft es, eine Frage durch Mals Ratschlag zu beantworten. Er wird später ins Tourney Team aufgenommen, indem er den Trainer mit seinem rauen Talent erfolgreich beeindruckt. Der Trainer hat jedoch Probleme mit seinem groben Spiel und lehrt ihn, mit anderen wie in einem Team zusammenzuarbeiten, als ob sie seine Körperteile wären. Später bringt er dies seinen Freunden bei und fordert sie auf, zusammen zu arbeiten, nachdem er Mal gefragt hat, ob sie das Vertrauen von Jane erreicht hat. Er ist auch anwesend, als Ben ihnen sagt, dass sie zur Krönung eingeladen werden. Er hilft Mal, Liebestrankkekse zu backen, und als Lonnie kommt, versucht er erfolglos, mit ihr zu flirten. Als sie fragt, ob ihre Eltern Kekse gemacht haben und sie lieben, bleibt er stumm und lässt Lonnie weinen. Am nächsten Tag fragt er Mal, ob sie den Plan durchlaufen müssen, bevor sie ihn an die Konsequenzen erinnert. Er stimmt zu, beginnt jedoch mit den Mädchen zu flirten, bevor er zum Turnier geht. Er besteht darauf, dass er das Spiel mit Carlos spielt und die beiden gewinnen. Sie sind später überrascht und machen mit, als Ben für Mal singt. Er und die anderen sehen ihre Eltern durch den Video-Chat, den die Gute Fee ihenen ermöglicht hat, aber es wird ihnen peinlich und sie werden unter Druck gesetzt, damit er den Video-Chat unterbricht. Als Mal mit ihren Vorbereitungen für Bens Krönung fortfährt, stimmt er leise zu, starrt jedoch auf seine Tourney-Trophäe und fragt sich, ob dies richtig ist. Am nächsten Tag schluckt er am Familientag mit Essen, bevor Chad Evie schikaniert. Er und die anderen Kinder werden bald gemobbt, aber Mal schafft es die AK mit ihrer Magie zu verscheuchen. Am Tag der Krönung wird er jedoch von Mal überzeugt, gut zu sein, und er hilft seinen Freunden, gegen Maleficent zu kämpfen. Er schließt sich der After-Party an und er und Carlos laden Jane und Lonnie ein, sein Freund, kurz bevor er flirtend auf die Tanzfläche gezogen wird von Audrey. Descendants 2 - Die Nachkommen Nachdem Jay seine stundenlangen Tage hinter sich gelassen hatte, konzentrierte er sich auf die Leichtathletik von Auradon und hatte die Rolle des Kapitäns des Auradon Swords and Shields-Teams erworben. Als Ben hört, dass Mal auf die Insel der Verlorenen zurückgekehrt ist, da ihr der Druck der königlichen Verpflichtungen zu viel für sie wird. Jay versucht zusammen mit Evie und Carlos, Ben ihre Wicked-Methoden beizubringen, damit er sich auf der Insel herumschleichen kann, um sie zu finden, ohne erkannt zu werden. Bald werden sie von Uma, Harry Hook und Gil getroffen. Bücher Die Insel der Verlorenen: Descendants - Die Nachkommen tba Descendants: Return to Isle of Lost tba Serien Descendants: Verhexte Welt Er erscheint in Episode 4, nachdem er Jordans Lampe gestohlen hat, und gibt sie Mal als Streich. Carlos erwähnt, dass er ihm ein neues Telefon gegeben habe. In der 10. Folge fragte er Ben, ob es am Spirit Day etwas zu stehlen oder zu schlagen gibt. Ben sagte nein, sagte ihm aber, er solle es in die Vorschlagsbox stecken, wenn es keine gibt, damit er aufhörte, ihn zu nerven. Mal hat aus Versehen jeden dazu gebracht, ein Hund zu werden, und Carlos genoss es, Fotos von ihm zu machen, der sich wie ein Hund verhält, bevor sie alle zurückverwandelt. Jay fuhr fort, ihn zu schlagen. In Episode 15 sollten er und Carlos die Mädchen für den Neon Lights Ball abholen, aber sie zeigten sich nie. In der 17. Episode wird deutlich, dass sie mit Teppichen überhäuft wurden und bis zum Ball laufen mussten. Der Täter ist offenbar CJ und Jay ist beeindruckt von ihr, aber sie entlässt seine Flirts. Er hat zuletzt gesehen, wie er mit allen ein Gruppen-Selfie macht. Songs Descendants - Die Nachkommen Gruppen Songs * Rotten to the Core * Set It Off Descendants 2 - Die Nachkommen Gruppen Songs * Ways to Be Wicked * Chillin' Like a Villain * It's Goin' Down * You and Me * Kiss the Girl Auftritte Bücher * Die Insel der Verlorenen: Descendants - Die Nachkommen * Descendants: Return to Isle of Lost Filme * Descendants - Die Nachkommen * Descendants 2 - Die Nachkommen Descendants - Verhexte Welt Staffel 1 * Sei vorsichtig was du dir wünschst * Der Teamgeist-Tag * Neonlichter aus * Ben wird abgehakt Staffel 2 * Diebe in der Dunkelheit * Schlacht am Buffet * Verstohlen * Das Böse unter uns * Die Hoffnung schrumpft * Lampenfieber * Ein tolles Team * Endlich Juweläum Trivia * Seine Nummer im Tourney-Team ist 8. Ironischerweise hat eine Acht die Form einer Kobra. * In dem Roman Die Insel der Verlorenen: Descendants - Die Nachkommen wird erwähnt, dass Jay einen Cousin namens Jade hat. * In "Descendants: Return to Isle of Lost" wird bekannt, dass er ursprünglich dazu bestimmt war, sich Kapitän Hook und Piratenmannschaft anzuschließen, lehnte dies jedoch ab. * Sein Vater hat ihm beigebracht, "wer das meiste Gold hat, macht die Regeln" - und "es gibt kein 'Team' in mir". * Sein Lieblingsunterricht in Dragon Hall war Enrichment, da er die für Diebstahl erforderlichen Fähigkeiten lehrte. * Im Gegensatz zu seinen Freunden hat Jay nicht einmal ein Bett (Matratze in Carlos 'Fall), auf dem er schlafen kann. Er schläft auf einem Teppich unter einem Regal im Geschäft seines Vaters, in dem schwere Fernseher untergebracht sind. Er ist sehr glücklich, dass er nicht zu Tode gequetscht wurde. * Sein Vater ist darauf angewiesen, dass er sein Lager immrer voll hält, indem er jeden auf der Insel bestiehlt. Von dort verkauft Jafar ihre Sachen zurück. * Es wird auch erwähnt, dass er Dragon Hall besuchte und zwei aalige Begleiter namens Lagan und Derelict hat. * Im 'Disney Descendants Yearbook' wird deutlich, dass Jay Geheimer Wunsch" ist, dass sein Vater ein sehr erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann wird und nie wieder arbeiten muss, während sein "Nicht-so-geheimer Wunsch" Erfolg im Turnier-Team ist. * Es zeigt sich auch, dass er, wenn er erwachsen ist, ein professioneller Turnierspieler (und dann Trainer) werden möchte. * Seine Lieblingsklasse ist "Basic Chivalry" wegen der Damen. * In "Return to the Isle of the Lost" ist es begeistert, dass er, obwohl er am Ende des Films einen Paartanz mit Audrey geteilt hatte, der einzige BK ist, der nicht mit jemanden zusammen ist. ** Er scheint jedoch mögliche Gefühle für Jordan zu haben. * Jay hat Jafars Gier nicht geerbt. In der Tat hielt Jay sich für "reich" in der Freundschaft und wünschte nie mehr als das, was er brauchte. * Jays Geburtstag ist der '''21. Januar'. Quellen https://descendants.fandom.com/wiki/Jay Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Descendants 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Descendants Charaktere Kategorie:BK Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Descendants: Verhexte Welt Charaktere Kategorie:Descendants - Die Nachkommen Kategorie:Descendants: Verhexte Welt Kategorie:Descendants 2 - Die Nachkommen Kategorie:Die Insel der Verlorenen: Descendants - Die Nachkommen - Charaktere Kategorie:Die Insel der Verlorenen: Descendants - Die Nachkommen Kategorie:Descendants 3 Charaktere